1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a portable practice ball positioning device which enables a person to practice repetitively striking a practice ball located at one of a plurality of vertically preset locations, resulting in a realistic resistance and flight of the struck ball and a quick dampened return of the object to the same location.
2. Prior Art:
Applicant is aware of the following prior publications relating to practice ball positioning and return devices;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,576,379 to JUHASZ, Mar. 18, 1986 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,462,599 to BROWN, July 31, 1984 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,216,960 to NICHOLLS, Aug. 12, 1980 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,088,316 to SZAFIANSKI, May 9, 1979 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,027,880 to HADTKE, June 7, 1977 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,270,957 to MEARS, Jan. 27, 1942 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,247,072 to STOW, June 24, 1941 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 1,708,796 to LAWRENCE, Apr. 9, 1929
Heretofore, practice ball striking positioning devices have failed to provide portability and to duplicate the normal stroking position of the user or a realistic feel and flight of an object when impacted. The tennis tuner in patent #4,027,880 to HADTKE provided a ball attached to a combination of horizontal elastic and inelastic cords which necessarily require the striker to straddle one of the cords, thus preventing practice on a high positioned practice ball.
The practice devices disclosed in patent #4,088,316 to SZAFIANSKI, and patent #2,247,072 to STOW, restrain the struck object along only one axis, in this case the vertical axis. There is a substantial danger that the return flight of the ball will fly directly toward the striker. If the ball is hard, like a baseball, injury can result.
The practicing device in patent #2,270,957 to MEARS is also restrained along a single axis, requires attachment to a permanent structure, and although the resistance may be varied by movement of the person, does not permit realistic movement of the person during the striking motion or a static resistance to the struck ball. Additionally, this device does not provide the ability to selectively position the ball along the vertical axis for different strokes.
Tethered apparatus such as patent #4,576,379 to JUHASZ, patent #4,462,599 to BROWN, patent #4,216,960 to NICHOLLS, and patent #1,708,796 to LAWRENCE all merely suspend a ball from a tether but do not provide neither the feel, flight, safety nor dampening advantages of the present invention.